


New Year, Old Friends

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BSAA, BSAA NAB, F/M, Farewells, Finnenson, M/M, New Beginnings, New Jobs, New Year, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Old Friends, Presents, Speeches, Tears, Washington D.C., departures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: January 2017.  Chris and Piers are about to set off for their new jobs as Directors of the BSAA NAB in Washington D.C.  But there are a few preliminaries to go through before.  Gifts to be received, goodbyes to be said, tears to be cried....and some laughs of course.Here in Spain, where I now live, it is the tradition to exchange gifts in the New Year; on Epiphany, rather than Christmas Day. The Three King's Day, January 6th, El Dia Del Reyes. Chris and Piers' friends seem to be leaving things rather late; it's almost the end of January. But it's not really about the New Year, or the presents, or their new jobs. It's about the gift of friendship, about family, about love......





	New Year, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Piers are centre stage as usual here. But in this tale they're acting as catalysts as well as key players. To show the comradeship and affection their fellow BSAA members hold both of them in.  
> The last section was prompted by daemoncollection's wonderful video loop 'Safe Haven'...I just had to write it in to this tale. Thank you for the inspiration!

Then all of a sudden it was January 27th 2017, Friday. And it was time for Chris and Piers to leave for Washington DC. Time to leave their home, the _Deuce of Hearts,_ set square and proud in it's clearing amidst the pine trees standing sentinel around it. Time to leave their 'boys', Finn and Danny, who'd come to wave goodbye. Time to leave the base and the sleepy town of Williamsport. Time for new responsibilities and new challenges....but there were some 'formalities' to go through before they would begin.

****************************

Chris had hugged everyone he saw at their evening leaving do earlier in the week; whether he knew them or not. A shared joke with an old colleague, a word of encouragement for the new recruits. Piers had smiled brightly, done the rounds with his partner, winced a little after the tenth or so hearty slap on the back. Truth was, Chris was in his element, this was a family do. But Piers......well, that was another matter. Captain Cool, Calm and Collected, was going to pieces. Secretly of course, his emotions expertly camouflaged behind the sparkling hazel eyes. Hidden, like only a true sniper knew how. The smart-ass repartee covering the feeling of nausea in the pit of his stomach. The firm, dry handshake trying desperately not to turn into a limp wet rag. Piers was having an attack of nerves. He could barely admit it to himself, let alone to Chris, and he never would to his comrades in arms. They all had faith in him, more than he did himself, more than he deserved. But he couldn't let it show. He loved them all too much to be a disappointment. He realized he'd fallen into the same trap as Chris. He'd become a victim of his own image. The BSAA's Ace, the best at everything he did. All Piers Nivans truly wanted that evening was to be held tight in Chris' arms and be a million miles away. Instead he was going to be under the spotlight, on the world's political stage.

Dee's parting speech earlier in the day hadn't helped. He and Colonel Valentine had spent the morning touring the base and saying their own goodbyes. Lunch was taken in a packed canteen; and both departing Directors took the opportunity to make a short farewell speech.

Dee, dressed in his trademark white linen suit, had stood up slowly, Mike Lugano assisting him. He wiped his eyes, and took two puffs on his inhaler...puff...puff...then looked around the attentive faces and permitted himself a rare smile in public. For many it was the first time they had ever seen the NAB's Director in person; a respectful hush fell over the audience......

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What a year, eh? I didn't think I'd make 2016, let alone 2017..." there was a round of polite laughter. "....but we did it! We won! You won, all of you. ...." Dee had to put his gnarled hand up to stop the cheers. "....Time has always been my biggest enemy. Not the tyrants, not the terrorists......time. Well....we licked that sonofabitch too....Who knows? I might actually get to enjoy my retirement now. Ha, ha....!" There was more laughter and table banging now. Dee permitted himself another brief smile before he continued.

".....Those of you who have read up on me will remember I was one of the so-called 'Council of Wise Men'. A body set up by Congress after the dreadful events of 9/11 to investigate how the CIA, the NSA, and the Military co-operated. Well, I can tell you all now, I'm not sure if I deserved that 'Wise' epithet. But if I have done a wise thing, it has been in choosing my successor....." Dee took a breather as the audience roared out Piers' name.

"Puff....puff....He, and his fellow Directors, will oversee what I believe will be a time of great change for the BSAA NAB. Let me explain. What only very few of you here know is that at the beginning of 2015, at my behest, the BSAA commenced a worldwide audit of potential sources and suppliers of Bioterrorism. That audit gave us sufficient warning to be prepared for the global attacks over the winter of 2015/2016. We suffered grievous losses, but without that warning it would have proved fatal. To the BSAA, to the world...." Everyone fell silent.

".....We are over the worst. But the audit continues to yield good information and there remains much work to be done, the 'Cleaning Up'. If I may paraphrase, rather badly I fear, Sir Winston Churchill. 'Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the middle'. Ha, ha!" Dee let the applause die down.

"The BSAA is entering a new phase in it's history. It is time for a new impetus, here in the North American Branch, and elsewhere. It is time for a change at the top. If I might make an analogy with Winston Churchill again.....He was first a soldier and then a politician. Though I shrink at the comparison, I too started life as a soldier, and then became a diplomat. Which, for those of you who are not sure, is like being a politician, but with good manners..." There was a roar of laughter. "....My replacement is as yet only a soldier. But I am confident he will soon become an adept politician and diplomat for the BSAA. Why? Because his Operations Director will teach him. The sword to his shield...." Chris put an arm around Piers and grinned.

"....I have fostered their partnership since the events in China, for this very eventuality. Serve them as you have served me. That is all I would ask. Thank you and God bless you all." Dee bowed his head; then sat down to tumultuous applause. He took a drink of water, two more puffs from his inhaler, then wiped his eyes of the tears and stood up again. The room was silent.

"I will now hand you over to Gillian....." Jill Valentine put a hand on his arm and whispered into his ear. Dee smiled. "....Oh! I'm sorry; apparently she prefers to be called Jill. I never knew that. Ha, ha, ha!" He gave her his arm as she stood up and gestured towards the audience with his other hand. "Jill my dear; I've warmed them up for you."

"Thank you Dee. Well, how to follow that? First and foremost I echo the Director's thanks to you all. You have been outstanding....all of you. Truly inspirational, you kept me going during my mercifully brief spell in the hot seat. I couldn't have managed without your loyalty and absolute professionalism. And I know you will give the incoming Director that same unstinting support." Jill looked at Piers and smiled as the applause subsided. "Piers...you've always had my admiration. Now you have my sympathy as well. Dee is going to be a tough act to follow; I was just keeping his seat warm. But knowing you, you'll ace it....so whilst I wish you good luck, I know you'll make your own." Piers went bright red; praise from Jill was praise indeed.

Then she turned to look at her old partner and grinned. "Chris Redfield....what can I say?"

"Ha! Nothing preferably." he replied, laughing.

"You wish. This job has your name on it. It always has....but you had this thing about promotion....or rather about avoiding promotion. He, he! Just remember to delegate, and not try and get on every mission that comes up. And don't give them all to Alpha. Let the other teams have a chance now and again. Oh, and don't watch the admin pile up....Just do it! Piers is gonna' be kinda' busy now." There were gales of laughter, and it was Chris' turn to color-up.

Jill continued. "As for me, you can all call me Jill from now on, even you Dee. Not Colonel, not Ma'am, not.....well, I'll let you fill in your own 'pet' names. I'm sure there were some...." she looked out across the sea of faces. "...are you there Sergeant Walker?" There were more laughs, this was a relaxed Colonel. ".....Just Jill Lugano....and mother to be." Jill patted her stomach and smiled at Mike. "I want to spend my retirement putting band-aids on the grazed knees, calming the tantrums, reading bedtime stories and watching my baby grow. Thank you Chris, for all the practice you've given me...." It brought the house down.

****************************

Finn and Danny had given Chris and Piers some gifts earlier in the week. Surprisingly, they had all been for Ruff. The real one, not his wooden 'twin' who now stood guard by the front door to the _Deuce of Hearts_ and companion to 'Jess', the Border Collie Chris had lovingly carved by way of an apology to Finn and Danny, and who now guarded the porch of the _Jack of Diamonds_.

"Who's a lucky Ruffster then?" said Chris, as he took the new dog bed and blankets from Danny, whilst Piers cradled the two bowls, dog lead, grooming set and assorted toys in his arms that Finn had just given him.

"Thanks guys!" said Piers, "These are great, now we can keep one set of gear in DC and another here, less stuff to pack when we come back for weekends. We prefer to travel light."

"That's what we thought." said Danny, who was now making a fuss of Ruff.

"Arr Wooo!" Ruff seemed to sense 'something' was up. His Dads were on the move. He'd watched them packing in the house, seen the fiberglass tonneau cover being put on the back of Chris' truck. That meant a long journey. He hoped he was going too. He liked traveling in the old pick-up; it usually spelt adventure.

" _If_ we come back for weekends Ace.....it's gonna' be pretty hectic; at least to begin with."

Piers pouted. "What's the point of me being the boss if I can't choose when to have a break?"

"Ha! You're not the boss Ace, that's just it. It's the job that calls the shots; ask Dee."

"I know....." Piers sighed, ".....but I can dream."

"Well just call us whenever you do decide." said Finn, putting a conciliatory hand on Piers' shoulder. "We've got the house keys, Dan and I will keep the place clean and tidy and make sure everything's ready."

"Thanks Finn. As long as the fires on when we get back I shan't complain."

"Er, coffee on the stove and fresh donuts on the table would help too." said Chris grinning.

Danny laughed; then bowed low. "As you wish Mr Director. Would you like the bed warming too?"

"Ha! No, we'll do that ourselves. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Christopher!"

"What? The boys have been in our bed before. You saw them."

Finn blushed deeply with embarrassment. "Please Cap'in, don't. I'm still trying to forget that incident. It was a spur of the moment thing to be sure." Danny put an arm around him but didn't say anything. Piers looked at his friend knowingly, one eyebrow raised. They both knew the truth of _that_ statement.....

****************************

.....On the morning of Chris and Piers' departure, Finn and Danny walked up the track from the old boathouse to bid their final farewells. They caught the two Captains loading the last of the bags and gear they were taking to DC into the back of the truck. Ruff had already seen them coming and barked out a greeting, his tail wagging furiously.

"Woof, Arr-woof!"

Chris looked up. "Hi boys, come to say goodbye?"

"Yes Cap'ins."

"And we're bearing more gifts too. I hope you've got some room left Captain." added Danny.

"More presents for Ruff?"

"No, these are especially for you...." Finn grinned shyly. ".....um, for the journey."

"An electric thermos, it keeps drinks really warm on a long trip, you plug it into the car socket....." explained Finn, “....I know how you like your coffee on time, all the time."

Chris smiled. "Thanks Finny, that's fantastic."

"And _I_ know how you like your food Piers....." said Danny grinning, “.....this is a plug in cool-box, to keep your snacks fresh. We made sandwiches for you both, BLT, chicken, tuna."

"Woof?"

"Yes, there's something in there for you to Ruffy."

"Arff!"

"There's some donuts too..." Finn said, looking pleased with himself. "....and the thermos is full Cap'in. Columbian, your favorite."

"Thanks you two, that's really thoughtful." Piers hugged them both. "I'm hungry already. Now we only need to stop to let Ruffy have a little 'walk' now and again.....and Chris of course. He, he."

"Oi, I can keep it in too. You don't have to be a sniper."

Finn blushed. "Oh Cap'in, we're gonna' miss you and El Tee, um, Junior Captain, er Senior Director."

"Oh Finny! Come here!" Chris pulled Finn in tight for a hug. "And we're gonna' miss our boys.....Jeez, I wish we could take you with us....Ahh...."

"Look after yourself Piers..." Danny whispered in his ear as they embraced, “.....and keep in touch, please?"

"You too, and your fiancé. Let us know the wedding plans as soon as you decide. I'll make sure Tom schedules it in, priority A1."

No one wanted to be the first to let go; so it was Ruff who decided it was time to hit the road. He barked impatiently.

"Wooo-ooo, Woof!"

Piers put Ruff's travel harness on him and secured it to a rear seat belt.

"Bye Cap'ins!"

"Bye boys!"

"Bye Ruff!"

"Arr-whoo!"

As they drove off, Finn made a call on his cell. "Ben?...Hi....yeh, they've just left...No, not really.....I'm blubbing so I am."

Chris and Piers waved out of the windows and watched Finn and Danny in the driving mirror until the track took a bend and they were lost to sight, still waving goodbye. Piers felt himself tearing-up. He looked across at Chris and saw the moist trail trickling down his partner's stubbled cheek.

"You Ok Babe?"

"Yeah, sniff, got some grit or something in my eyes."

"Hmm, me too, there's a lot of dust about on these cold, damp days."

"Ha! What are we like Ace?"

"Like parents saying goodbye to their kids?"

"Oh Piers! Sniff.....This is a new emotion for me."

"Don't worry, join the club! Sniffle. Good, here's the _Seven of Clubs_ ; once we hit the open road we'll be Ok. I'll just get the blip to open the gate.....there...."

"Oh Lord!" Chris' mouth gaped open.

"Come on it's not that bad....Oh Lord!" Eyebrows suddenly arched over wide hazel eyes.

As the big metal gate rolled open, it revealed a line of soldiers in full BSSA combat uniform, effectively blocking the exit. Nine in all.

"Alpha?" said Chris, looking at Piers.

"And some."

Chris stopped the truck and he and Piers got out.

"Senior Officers on parade! Parade 'shun!"

It was Captain Josh _'Slaybell'_ Slay, the Air Wing pilot, plus two newly promoted Captains. Jack Shaughnessy, from the Clean-Up Teams, and Dave Johansson, Alpha Team's new leader. Beside him his deputy, Second Lieutenant Pete Carver. Three Sergeants, Andy, Ben and Carl were next; followed by two Privates, Rick Harrison and Raúl Fonseca, 'Rock and Roll'.

Chris returned the salute. "Jeez you guys, this is....." he wiped his eyes quickly, "....this is....gah...isn't it Piers?"

Piers sniffed, "Yeah, it is...."

Then it was hugs and high fives, and a few more tears and sniffles.

"We couldn't let you go without one more farewell Sirs, not Alpha." said Dave shyly.

"And us!" joined in Jack and Josh.

"And we got you some stuff." said Andy, grinning.

"Sorta' like training aids." added Carl.

"Yeh, in case you forget your trade skills." laughed Ben.

"Man, all these presents. I wish _I_ was leaving." joked Raúl.

"I wish you were leaving too." said Rick, not joking.

Andy produced a large box. "It's the latest, Sniper Elect plus Zombie Hordes Trilogy. We thought you'd like to keep your hand in. In case you turn out to be no good as Directors."

"It has this wicked Zee-ray kill mode, you see the internal damage your bullets do to their bodies; inside...." said Raúl enthusiastically. "...it's great, there's lots of blood."

"Er, cool." replied Piers, uncertainly.

"We all clubbed together to buy the console and controllers..." Andy said proudly, "...and no, they weren't knocked-off this time, honestly!"

"And there's a Kontact user-interface too..." said Carl.

"A who?" asked Chris.

"It picks up your body movements and puts them on-screen." explained Ben.

"Oh!....um, what _sort_ of movements exactly?"

"Christopher!" Piers looked embarrassed.

"And I got the air warfare upgrade; specially for you _Redwing._ You can fly Harriers or A-10s." said Josh.

"That was a _free_ DLC _Slaybell_!" Jack said accusingly.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." said Chris smiling

"Exactly!" said Josh.

"Yeh, not a lot!" mumbled Jack.

"Ok, Ok, I got something else too....Jeez! Here Chris, this is for you, a little reminder." It was a silver-plated model of a Harrier II, in BSAA markings.

"Oh, my, she's beautiful! Thanks _'Bell_ , that'll sit on my new desk."

"Ha! No one will see it under all the paperwork Captain...." laughed Andy, "....best put it up on a shelf, with this." he handed Chris a wooden photo frame, inside was a photo of Alpha on operations.

"Looks like a rogue’s gallery Andy! Ha, ha, ha." Chris gave his old sergeant a hug. "Thanks man."

"And here's one for you too El Tee." said Carl.

"Don't forget your roots Boss." added Ben quietly.

"Thanks boys, I won't." Piers embraced them both.

"And there's this too Piers." Jack presented his own gift to Piers. Set on a wooden plinth, just like the Harrier, a silver-plated model of an Anti-Material Rifle, raised up on it's bipod.

" _Tophie_!" cried Piers. "He's so detailed! Look, the scope and everything. Thanks Jack, it's a wonderful gift. He's gonna' take pride of place on my desk alongside the photo." Chris gave him a glare. "What? My desk is _always_ tidier than yours."

"I got you something personal too Cap!" called out Raúl jostling his way forward. "Something to read and something to listen to on the trip. A double CD 'Best Guitar Licks of the 80's'. Man, this stuff is ancient....." he caught Chris' look. ".....er, but still cool. Those old guys knew how to play guitar. And a book, _101 Mercifully Short and Funny After Dinner Speeches_."

"Why Raúl, thank you so much....I think....I don't know what to say....honestly. Ha, ha, ha! Now you be good whilst I'm away. Play nicely with Rock, um, Rick I mean."

Rick rolled his eyes. "One lives in hope Sir. Captain Piers, I got you some country CDs and a _serious_ book....." he gave Raúl a withering look. "..... _Soldiers of Diplomacy, The United Nations, Peacekeeping, and the New World Order_. I thought you'd like it, being a soldier _and_ a diplomat now."

It was Piers turn to roll his eyes, ever so slightly; then he grinned. "Thanks Rick. I'm sure there'll be words of wisdom in both."

"Best part of that dumbass book is the last page; where it says 'The End'." laughed Raúl.

"Just because it doesn't have lots of pictures and crude jokes like yours." countered Rick.

"Oi!" said Chris, "I resemble that!" but his words were lost as Rock and Roll walked away bickering. Chris slapped Alpha's No.2 on the back. "Ha, ha, ha! They're all yours now Pete, enjoy!"

"Thank you Sir.....I'll consider it."

"Just remember Pete, they're family." said Piers

"Yeah, have you met my brothers and sisters Captain?"

Piers shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, join the club."

Just then Ruff barked impatiently from the back of the truck. "Woof, Arff!"

Chris looked at his watch, then at Piers. "Better say goodbye to the Ruffster boys; then it's time for us to go."

Piers nodded, he couldn't speak for the lump that had just appeared in his throat. He smiled weakly. 'Suck it up!' he told himself. He coughed, then gave everyone a farewell hug. "We're gonna' miss you guys."

Chris put an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, and Piers never misses! Ha!" Come on Ace, let's get this show on the road."

"Parade 'Shun!" All the men saluted. Chris and Piers came to attention and returned the salute. They stowed their gifts in the back, then got into the truck and drove slowly away, waving as they left. Ruff said goodbye too, his head out of the window, ears flapping as he howled until the men were out of sight.

"Arr-woooo, Woooo!"

Piers turned to look at Chris. "Still got something in your eyes?"

"Yeah, sniff...you?"

"Yes. But we've got five hours to get over it."

"Might be cutting it a bit close Ace."

"That's the only way we know how Babe."

"Hmm, sob...Oh Jeez..."

Piers put his hand out.....and gently held a large, shaking, paw......

"I love you Chris Redfield, always have, always will." He felt the paw squeeze back tightly.

Chris was always better at actions than words.

****************************

Most of that first Saturday in DC was spent finalizing the smooth handover from the old administration to the new, a small reflection of events taking place over on nearby Capitol Hill. But Piers had been adamant that the Sunday would be spent making their new home, 'home'. They'd brought their own bed linen and assorted ornaments. And they'd put up their own pictures and photos on the walls, replacing the sterile, anonymous landscapes and images of flowers in vases that had previously hung there. Piers was determined to make the place feel familiar and welcoming. A safe haven from the world of politics, not some characterless guest suite. Chris had to call a halt in the end when Piers started obsessing over every detail. He knew that on Monday it would all start again, and some!

Which was why late Sunday evening found Chris sat-up in bed reading Pier's book, _Soldiers of Diplomacy_. His partner's' head lay on his chest...'So I can hear your heart'...Piers had said, just before he'd fallen into a deep sleep.

It was cold in DC and Piers had turned the heating on in their suite. But they were both naked under the familiar sheets. It was how they always slept. Piers drew his warmth from his partner as well as the radiator. Chris' deep chest rose and fell as Piers slumbered. He held the book in one hand and Piers in the other. As he turned a page the movement filtered down to Piers subconscious and he snuffled fitfully in his sleep, or perhaps he was dreaming. Chris looked down affectionately, checking his partner was alright. Then he rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. He'd cricked it hanging the pictures up under Piers' supervision that afternoon. It had been a hectic weekend. Piers had worn himself out, what with all the authorizations and the final handover itself. The Command Procedures and Directorial Protocols had seemed never ending. And they each had to be 'owned' and learnt. And then the suite had to be 'sorted' to Piers' satisfaction and Ruff fed and walked. The list of 'things to do' had seemed never ending.

So it was a tired puppy who had eventually gone to bed on the Sunday. Too tired even for sex. They'd only enjoyed a brief, warming cuddle before Piers had closed his eyes and fallen quickly asleep. Which was why Chris now found himself reading. As he did, he stroked his partner's shoulders tenderly. So as to reassure, but not rouse him. Piers needed his rest. Chris turned another page. It was like their lives, a new chapter was about to begin. Who could tell where it would take them? Or where it would end? One thing Chris knew for sure. With Piers by his side, it would be a helluva ride.


End file.
